


A Cannibal, A Dog Lover, and an Assassin Walk Into A Bar

by SweetForbiddenLove



Category: Hannibal (TV), Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Italy, M/M, Roma | Rome, Song: My Heart Will Go On (Céline Dion)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetForbiddenLove/pseuds/SweetForbiddenLove
Summary: Hannibal and Will wanted a quick getaway to Rome, but end up with a little more adventure than they anticipated. Takes place post season 3 finale of Hannibal and season 2 finale of Killing Eve





	A Cannibal, A Dog Lover, and an Assassin Walk Into A Bar

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for my dear friend Amber - I hope she, and everyone else reading, enjoys!

           Since their fall, Hannibal and Will have kept to themselves and led quiet lives, especially with the world thinking they were dead. They settled in the Italian countryside away from the hustle and bustle of the city and began to hone their hobbies given their newfound free time. Will ran a small business fixing up boats for little to no cost – he didn’t care about the money, he just wanted to help people in whatever way he could. Hannibal started his own catering company so he could continue to serve people but without fear of his identity becoming known. It had been years since they became dragon-slayers, but they knew one slip up could lead to the FBI finding them in a moment. So their daily routines consisted of coffee and breakfast together in the mornings, separating for whatever events or boats needed planning or repair, and coming together again for dinner and quiet nights spent staring at the stars on the deck.

            One starry night, with a glass of wine in hand, Hannibal turned to Will and said, “What do you think about going to Rome for a day or two?”

            “I think we may arouse suspicion by being in any populated place together for too long,” Will replied, sipping his wine and staring at the sky.

            “True,” said the older man, “but I already booked the room so you have no choice but to accompany me. I intend to keep my promise to you, Will. I will show you the Italy I grew up in, piece by piece if necessary.”

            Will smirked and looked at Hannibal, “What was the point of asking if you already planned it?”

            “To feign you having a choice in the matter.”

            Will rolled his eyes and drew another sip from his wine glass, extending his hand to Hannibal, “When do we leave?”

            “Tomorrow evening,” Hannibal replied, grasping his hand and planting a gentle kiss upon it.

…

            As Hannibal and Will prepared to depart for their trip, something else was happening at the very same moment. On the run from Aaron, his security personnel, and MI-6, were Eve and Villanelle, navigating their way through the backstreets of Rome. Eve had just killed a man to save Villanelle, using an axe no less. It was unlike anything Eve had done before and gave her a rush unparalleled to anything she’d experienced thus far in her life. As exhilarated as she was, she hated how elated she felt robbing someone of their life – especially in such a violent and intimate way. Villanelle could see the turmoil on Eve’s face but knew that eventually, just as she did, Eve would get through this phase and embrace the truth about her enjoyment of violence.

            Until, that is, Eve saw the gun. The gun that Villanelle had concealed and could have easily used to kill the man attacking her, but didn’t. The gun that Villanelle pulled now, in this moment, to protect them from some birds overhead when she could have pulled it and saved Eve from killing someone – from axing someone to death. The gun that Villanelle fires into Eve while her back is turned, running away from their plans for spaghetti and a cabin in Alaska. The shot that leaves Eve lying on the ground and Villanelle walking away, both heartbroken and alone in the city of Rome.

…

            After checking in to their hotel, Hannibal offers to take Will to an old restaurant he frequented in his youth. Donning their hats and aliases, the two walk the historic streets together, their hands brushing every so often. When they reach the restaurant’s location, however, their casual attitudes are replaced with utter shock. Gone was the restaurant that Hannibal spoke so fondly of – instead there stood a dive bar with horribly off-tune karaoke spewing out of its open windows.

            Hannibal stopped someone on the street and asked what had happened to the formerly well-known eatery. After a short conversation in Italian, he reported back to Will that the place had closed after rumors circulated that they served human flesh. Will prolonged a deadpan stare at his partner before Hannibal smirked and remarked that they had actually gone bankrupt.

            “It’s such a shame,” Hannibal gazed at the building, quiet disappointment in his eyes, “But I do have somewhere else in mind.”

            As the two men turned to leave, they saw a flash of red stumble out of the bar in their periphery, blonde hair disheveled as she obliviously bumped into Will, toppling both of them to the ground. Hannibal sneered as he went to yank her off, but caught Will’s expression and stopped. The younger man gently pulled her off the ground as he got up and immediately smelled the alcohol on her breath.

            “Are you alright, miss?” Will asked with concern in his voice.

            She violently shook her head “no” before bursting into tears. Will and Hannibal exchanged a look before Will wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her to a table just outside of the bar. The music was loud but he could still hear her thick Russian accent as she spoke.

            “I . . . I did something,” she stared between Hannibal and Will, “. . . bad.”

            “Bad? What do you mean?” Hannibal spoke for the first time to her.

            The blonde woman’s lip quivered, “I hurt Eve. I love her and I hurt her.”

            “What happened to her?” Will questioned.

            “She hurt me so I hurt her,” the woman made her hand into a gun and pretended to shoot Will.

            Will and Hannibal exchanged another glance before the younger man spoke, “You stay here, okay? We’re just going to walk right over there.”

…

            The two men stepped away from the table as someone decided it was time to sing “My Heart Will Go On” for karaoke night. The familiar melody resonated throughout the bar and into the street, filling Villanelle’s ears as she sat alone. _This was a stupid movie_ she thought to herself, her eyes welling up. She glanced at her new friends quietly talking away from her and tried to distract herself from the depressing song blaring around her. It didn’t work.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

            The fact that the singer was butchering the song worse than Eve had butchered Raymond didn’t matter – the tears fell down her face as she listened with the new knowledge of what a broken heart feels like.

 

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you’re here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

 

            _She could have been happy with me_ , Villanelle thought to herself, running her hands through her messy blonde hair, _we could have been happy together_. _I had enough money to take care of us_. A broken sob escaped her throat as she laid her head on the table in defeat.

 

_Love can touch just one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till we’re gone_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we’ll always go on_

            Her chest hurt as if someone had wrapped their fist around her heart and squeezed. Forehead pressed to the table, her tears fell as she gasped for air. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the heartbreak, but something overcame her as she drunkenly wailed the chorus, perfectly out of tune just like the karaoke singer behind the microphone.

 

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you’re here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_You’re here, there’s nothing I fear_

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We’ll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart and_

_My heart will go on and on_

            In her heart – that’s where Eve would have to remain forever now. It was better that way. At least that’s what she tried to tell herself.

…

            Hannibal and Will’s quiet whisperings were interrupted by the Russian girl screaming Celine Dion’s most iconic song. Both of their eyes widened as they saw her swollen face turn red from how loudly she belted the lyrics. They returned their gazes to each other.

            “We can’t just leave her,” Will sighed.

            “Yes we can,” Hannibal argued, “She seems more trouble than she’s worth.”

            “Hannibal, she says she killed someone. Aren’t you at least curious what that’s about?”

            The older man quirked an eyebrow but shrugged, “seems like a lover’s quarrel that got out of hand.”

            As he finished his sentence the girl stumbled over to them, her cheeks glistening with tear stains. She looked between them and gave an odd smile – a drunken mixture of sadness and elation. Faced with each other Hannibal finally caught a whiff, not of her alcoholic cloud, but the scent he’d found on Will and Francis Dolarhyde. The scent of a killer.

            “Will,” he said, “I’ve changed my mind. Let’s help her.”

            His partner rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what just transpired, but nodded his head in agreement, “Miss, what is your name?”

            “Villanelle,” she replied, staggering back and forth in place as she spoke.

            “Well, Villanelle,” her name felt funny rolling off of Will’s tongue, “it’s not safe for you to stay out here. We can call a cab for you, is there somewhere you can go?”

            “No, no. I have nowhere.”

            “Will, how do you feel about a houseguest?” said Hannibal.

            Villanelle looked between the two of them, “no. I don’t want to stay with you.”

            Hannibal shrugged, “fair enough. I can book you a room in our hotel?”

            “Deal,” she quirked an eyebrow and stuck out her hand, which Hannibal promptly shook.

            The three of them made their way back to the hotel and Hannibal made true on his agreement to get her a room for the night. Bidding each other good night, they separated – Hannibal and Will ordering room service in place of their dinner plans, Villanelle passing out fully clothed on her bed. What the future held for the three of them, no one really knew. The indisputable truth of the matter was three very different killers had found each other in the city of Rome, and each had yet to learn what the other was capable of.


End file.
